


Точка кипения

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Просыпаясь этим утром, Адриан и не думает, что сможет сегодня трахнуть любовь всей своей жизни. Он не надеется даже на встречу, не говоря уж о том, что им выпадет возможность поболтать. Но если каким-то чудом ему повезёт, и они заговорят, то уж точно не ради секса. Ни за что.Однако когда Адриан ошибается, то ошибается очень крупно.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 12





	Точка кипения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578350) by speaks. 
  * A translation of [The Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490505) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
Просыпаясь этим утром, Адриан и не думает, что сможет сегодня трахнуть любовь всей своей жизни. Он не надеется даже на встречу, не говоря уж о том, что им выпадет возможность поболтать. Но если каким-то чудом ему повезёт, и они заговорят, то уж точно не ради секса. Ни за что.

Однако когда Адриан ошибается, то ошибается очень крупно.

С тех самых пор, как два месяца назад они случайно раскрыли свои личности, между ними повисло напряжение — вязкое как мед, кипящее как смола, искрящее словно зачищенный провод — только тронь, и нарушишь хрупкий баланс. Страшно было поднимать эту тему. Слишком неловко, слишком рискованно. Маринетт любит Адриана, а Кот Нуар без ума от Ледибаг. И это известно им обоим: и Адриан, и Ледибаг уже отвергали признания других своих личностей.

Так что же теперь, когда выяснилось, что любовный квадрат был образован лишь ими двумя? Он не знает и боится спросить. И это сводит его с ума.

Всё идёт своим чередом. Кот больше не флиртует с Ледибаг. Маринетт перестаёт заикаться. Каждый день они видятся в лицее между занятиями и нервно машут друг другу, улыбаясь при мысли об их разделенной тайне и вызванным ею доверии. Как и обычно патрулируют город по ночам и болтают обо всякой ерунде. Учёба, попытки отца вернуть парня в модельный бизнес, планы её родителей насчёт кондитерской, отношения Нино и Альи… Иногда они приносят с собой домашние задания и вместе занимаются в спокойной тишине, когда сил бегать по крышам и дальше уже не остаётся. Адриан знает: что бы ни случилось, они всегда будут лучшими друзьями. Но он не целует больше её руку, потому что под маской Ледибаг скрывается Маринетт, всегда отвергавшая Нуара. Он уверен, что его сердце не выдержит ещё одного отказа. Не сейчас, когда они всё знают.

В такие ночи, когда они после патруля вместе выполняют домашку, он тянет до последнего, пока их не разгонят первые лучи утреннего солнца. Ложиться спать уже нет смысла, и он смотрит на просыпающийся город через окна спальни своей квартиры; уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло, наблюдает, как восходящее солнце сгоняет таинственный сумрак со зданий. В такие ночи он борется с мучительным страхом, который отступает лишь днём: страхом, что теперь, без масок, Маринетт осознала, что никогда и не любила Адриана вовсе.

Эта мысль убивает его, но он обязан рассматривать ее, как обязан промывать перекисью водорода свои порезы и ссадины, когда ему не везёт получить их. Впрочем, теперь эту честь оказывает ему Маринетт, выполняя необходимые манипуляции с блестящими от слёз глазами, независимо от того, насколько серьёзна рана. Поэтому он любит её ещё больше — больше, чем возможно — и больше всего во вселенной хочет подхватить её на руки и убедить в том, что он готов ради неё на всё. Что он, не задумываясь, отдаст свою жизнь за неё, если это вдруг потребуется.

Маринетт, Ледибаг… Он не видит разницы. Маринетт — твердый и решительный лидер; Ледибаг — застенчивый и неуклюжий творец. И он всегда был влюблён в одну девушку, а не в двух, потому что Ледибаг не существует. Ледибаг — это просто имя с оттенком красного цвета.

Это Маринетт была той, кто не справилась с йо-йо в первый день их знакомства и связала их вместе грудью к груди вниз головой, оставляя первое милое и запоминающееся впечатление о себе. Именно Маринетт стояла на балках Эйфелевой башни после их первой победы, твердо обещая приложить все усилия для защиты Парижа. Маринетт спасала его снова и снова, прикрывая собой, когда он делал что-то особенно безрассудное. И именно Маринетт заставляет его сердце биться быстрее. Маринетт с её лучистым взглядом, преследующим его во снах.

Он любит её до боли. Каждый раз, когда он видит её, его душа словно разбивается на мелкие осколки. Но он не станет навязываться. Учитывая, что с момента раскрытия она ни разу не заговаривала об их отношениях, ей точно нужно еще немного времени, чтобы разобраться в своих мыслях и чувствах. Два месяца — слишком долгий срок, когда тоскуешь по близкому тебе человеку, но он готов ждать её хоть всю жизнь, если потребуется. И честно говоря, он думает, что именно это его и ждёт.

Вот почему, проснувшись этим холодным февральским утром, он не настроен на секс с ней. Но именно это его и ожидает.

Им доводилось встречаться со всякого рода акумами. Мерзкие акумы, невероятно сильные и агрессивные акумы, акумы-убийцы и акумы, имеющие контроль над человеческими фобиями. Конечно, были и озабоченные акумы. Но ни одна из них не была помешанной на сексе так, как та, что появилась около полудня к северу от аэропорта. Адриан выскальзывает из аудитории с привычным извинением перед преподавателем, видя зашифрованное сообщение от Маринетт:

_Встреть меня в одном километре к северу от аэропорта и захвати кошачьи уши, пжста._

Он быстро печатает ответ и буквально летит через весь город на помощь своей леди.

Добравшись до места, он закашливается, когда слышит от Маринетт описание акуманизированного, с которым она сражается.

— Он — мудак! — кипит она, но у него нет времени восхищаться красотой Ледибаг в праведном гневе, потому что акума швыряет в них дымовые бомбы, и им приходится постоянно маневрировать.

— Не вдыхай этот дым, — предупреждает она, когда они пересекают городскую площадь, — что бы ни произошло. Этот парень ужасен. Я выяснила, что девушка бросила его, потому что он ей изменил, и он попытался оправдаться тем, что имеет зависимость от секса. Что ей понравилось ещё меньше, чем его измена. Вот уж странно!

Адриан бросает взгляд через плечо на акуманизированного, хмурясь из-за его неонового костюма и самодовольной ухмылки.

— Мерзость, — соглашается он, и они синхронно уклоняются от очередной дымовой бомбы. — Рискну спросить, что делает дым?

Ответом на его вопрос служит парижанин, не успевший сбежать и вдохнувший дым, что окутал его. Глаза мужчины закатываются, и он бросает свой портфель, выглядя потерянно. Его взгляд падает на мужчину, который бежал рядом с ним, которому повезло не вдохнуть дым. И тут пострадавший бросается на него и целует с дикой силой. Второй мужчина задыхается и поднимает руки, его раскрытые глаза наводят на мысль, что это ему слишком не по вкусу, и определённо это — самое шокирующее событие за сегодня.

Быстрый взгляд по сторонам показывает Адриану, что эти несчастные мужчины — не единственные пострадавшие. Вокруг них одни люди загоняют других в укромные уголки.

— Хм, — произносит Адриан, и Маринетт приходится дёргать его за собой, пока дым не достиг и их.

Всё его тело немеет, пока они убегают. Всё, о чем он может думать, это не дать себе вдохнуть дым. Потому что если он вдохнёт, то разрушит всё, что с таким трудом строил, ибо он понимает каждой клеточкой своего тела, что он сделает под влиянием такого дыма.

Поэтому они сражаются с тем запалом, который обычно придерживают для более опасных акум, и Адриан невольно интересуется, а боится ли Маринетт так же, как и он? Они уклоняются, наносят удар и уклоняются опять, пытаясь добраться до акуманизированного. Но не всё идёт так гладко. Как это иногда случается, когда Ледибаг и Кот Нуар отвлекаются, акуме удаётся достать одного из них. Так и сейчас, секунда, и вот они нападают на него и находятся в паре миллиметрах от сумки с бомбами, другая — и Кот сносит своим телом придорожный стенд с рекламой, а акуманизированный возникает за спиной Ледибаг. Она едва успевает отскочить, когда он взрывает дымовую бомбу в руке. Но он хватает её за руку и с блеском в глазах выдыхает дым ей в лицо, словно струю дыма от сигареты.

Маринетт задыхается и кашляет, но уже слишком поздно. Она вдохнула дым.

— Верно, — торжествует акума, — почувствуй, как оно захватывает тебя. Теперь ты знаешь, каково это — иметь такую зависимость.

Поднявшись на ноги, Адриан видит, что глаза Маринетт слезятся от дыма, и она кашляет.

— Чувствовать эту ненасытную потребность. Это бесконечное ноющее желание…

Адриан приближается к ним, и акуманизированный замолкает, когда кулак Кота Нуара врезается в его челюсть. Акуманизированный шатается, спотыкается и падает.

Маринетт задыхается.

Он переводит взгляд на свою леди, не зная, чего ожидать. Она обнимает себя и дрожит, когда их взгляды встречаются, затем делает шаг назад. Его кошачьи уши дёргаются в её сторону.

— Принцесса? — шепчет он.

Он не знает, что делать и как помочь. Не может же он использовать катаклизм на дыме в её лёгких. Или может? Нет, это не работает так. Тогда что он может?

Акуманизированный хихикает, лёжа на земле. Маринетт бросает на Адриана долгий, мучительный — слишком мучительный — взгляд и бросается прочь, забираясь на ближайшую крышу, спасаясь. Но когда его жезл пищит мгновение спустя, воздух со свистом выходит из груди.

_Следуй за мной._

Он смотрит на экранчик, моргая. Да, написано определённо _следуй за мной_. И поэтому, как и любой другой влюблённый дурак, он следует за ней. Следует всю дорогу до её студии-квартиры, входя через балконную дверь в гостиную. Он не знает, чего ожидать. Может, ей нужна его помощь избавиться от влияния акумы. Может, она попросит его попытаться уничтожить дым внутри неё с помощью _катаклизма_. Может, она поцелует его. Впрочем, об этом он не задумывается, пока не закрывает за собой дверь на балкон.

И как только он это делает, Ледибаг бросается на него.

Он врезается в дверь, роняя тихое «ух», и она целует его. Её губы на его, словно он — это единственная вещь, которую она когда-либо желала; её руки на его груди, пальцы впиваются в кожу. Его желудок делает сальто, а сам он сдаётся, открывая рот под умоляющими прикосновениями её языка. Но когда его руки поднимаются и обхватывают её лицо, она вздыхает, тем самым заставляя его очнуться. Это неправильно.

Он отталкивает её буквально на пару миллиметров. Только чтобы восстановить дар речи. Он любит её слишком сильно, чтобы допустить это так.

— Маринетт, — произносит он нежно, и, заслышав своё имя, она начинает хныкать. — Тебе не надо этого делать, — эти слова убивают его, но он должен их произнести. — Ты отравлена. Я не могу… Я не могу пользоваться этим. Надо победить акуму, и тебе станет легче. Давай же, ну…

— Нет, — она качает головой, не позволяя ему оттолкнуть её. — Я не могу сражаться в таком состоянии, — хрипло шепчет она. — Ты не понимаешь. Я… Я словно в огне. Я не могу так сражаться, Адриан.

Тон её голоса беспокоит его; она словно вот-вот разрыдается. Он прикасается руками до её щёк, ободряюще гладя большими пальцами нижнюю часть её маски.

— Тс-с-с, — успокаивает он, — всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Мы найдём способ помочь тебе и вернёмся к битве. Но не этот. Не надо делать того, что ты не хочешь, Жучок.

Она закрывает глаза, услышав старое нежное прозвище, и прикусывает губу.

— Ты не понимаешь, — повторяет она. — Я знаю, как помочь мне, и я хочу этого. Боже, прости, я, правда, очень сожалею. И я, правда, очень, очень этого хочу.

Он понятия не имеет, о чем она говорит, а она начинает впадать в истерику, поэтому он просто притягивает её к себе, держа девушку за талию, словно пытаясь таким образом удержать её от падения с пропасти, которую он всё ещё не видит.

— Ты права, я не понимаю. О чём ты? О чём ты сожалеешь?

— Потому что я хочу этого, — она выдыхает, не в силах открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. — Я хочу тебя.

Несмотря на ситуацию, его сердце ускоряется.

— В тебе говорит дым, — отвечает он, не двигаясь. Это всё из-за дыма.

В ту же секунду, как он говорит это, она отодвигается от него и детрансформируется. Тикки бросает на них внимательный взгляд и, решив, что им нужно побыть наедине, без слов оставляет их. Не зная, что ещё делать, Адриан следует её примеру и выгоняет Плагга из комнаты прочь. Когда же он поворачивается назад, Маринетт стоит возле дивана, крепко обнимая себя, будто боясь, что вот-вот разлетится на кусочки в любой момент.

— Адриан, — дрожащим голосом произносит Маринетт, но тут же кусает себя за губу и исправляется, — Котёнок… — И он знает, что её последующие слова либо исцелят его, либо разобьют ему сердце. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял, что я буквально готова развалиться на кусочки сейчас, и поверил в то, что я говорю.

Она делает измождённый вздох и продолжает:

— Я всё ещё люблю тебя. Я привела тебя сюда, не потому что ты был единственным, кто оказался рядом, когда меня накрыло; я сделала это, потому что я люблю тебя и если для избавления от яда надо с кем-то переспать, то тогда, черт возьми, я хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Адриана переклинивает на слове _люблю_ , и остальные слова доходят до него, словно эхо грома после вспышки молнии.

— Я знаю, что это неподходящий момент, — жалуется она. — Я пыталась придумать как сказать тебе месяцами. Представь, а? Но я… Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь прямо сейчас. Это больно, Адриан, — признается она мимоходом.

Должно быть, она неправильно понимает его ошеломлённое молчание, потому что обнимает себя ещё крепче и делает глубокий вдох.

— Если ты не хочешь, всё хорошо, — внезапно роняет она. — Я не подразумеваю, что ты должен. Я могу просто… Не знаю, попытаться справиться с этим самостоятельно или ещё что-то? — она срывается на писк, её шея и щёки краснеют, когда она понимает, что подразумевается под словами _«справиться самостоятельно»_.

Она так старается не смотреть на него, что не видит, как он приближается к ней, пока его руки не оказываются на её лице снова. Он даже понимает, как она огорчена тем, что вынуждена просить его об этом: Ледибаг, которую он знает, слишком горда, чтобы просить помощи. Он вспоминает, как пострадавший незнакомец бросился на другого мужчину. Это желание должно быть слишком сильное, раз она открылась ему сейчас, так безрассудно.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя уязвимым сейчас, как никогда ранее.

Она кивает ему, хоть он и держит её лицо.

— Да, — говорит она тихо.

— И ты хочешь этого? — шепчет он в сантиметре от её губ.

— Прошу, — умоляет она, и он не может отказать ей, даже при всём желании.

Стон боли, срывающийся с её губ, когда он целует её, граничит с непристойностью, и она напрягается на мгновение, но тут же расслабляется в его руках. Как будто он её парализовал.

— И что же я за партнёр, если заставлю мою леди страдать? — шепчет он ей на ухо, оставляя след от лёгких поцелуев.

Колени Маринетт подкашиваются. Ему становится интересно, скучала ли она по флирту Кота за всё это время после раскрытия. Он надеется на это, потому что пришла пора отомстить.

Его руки спускаются по её спине к бёдрам, которыми (судя по тому, как она прижимается ими к его паху) она явно собирается убить его. Чтобы успокоиться, он продолжает прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по её шее и скользит языком в поисках пульсирующей жилки. Это будоражит. Он слегка прикусывает её кожу, когда она снова подаёт голос.

— Кот, — шепчет она и прикусывает свой язык, когда он отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

— И я тоже всё ещё люблю тебя, — признается он.

Следующей вещью, что он видит, это Маринетт, рвущая его рубашку. Она отрывает две пуговицы, прежде чем позволяет ему перехватить инициативу, роняя пуговицы на пол. К тому времени, как он избавляется от верха, сарафан Маринетт уже снят, а сама девушка стоит в одном чёрном белье перед ним. Он чертыхается под нос, и, пока он наслаждается захватывающим дух видом, Маринетт берет его руки и кладёт их на свою грудь. Окей, может она и любит его, но без этого дыма, он уверен, она бы не смогла вести себя так смело в их первый раз. Ледибаг может и была хладнокровной и собранной, но под маской смелости Маринетт была застенчивой.

Но не сейчас.

Её щеки розовеют, когда он с наслаждением принимает приглашение коснуться её, но скорее больше из-за удовольствия, чем из-за смущения.

Он так долго мечтал об этом. Может это и не так, как он представлял себе, но он слишком любит её, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Чёрный шелковистый лифчик приподнимается, когда он просовывает большие пальцы под чашечки, и она задыхается, когда он достигает своей цели; её соски твердеют от желания. Какой бы она не была сдержанной, всё это исчезает, когда только он проводит пальцами по ним. Он чувствует, как по её груди пробегают мурашки, а её неуклюжие руки находят его ремень и выдёргивают его из джинс, бросая с лязгом на пол. Она стягивает с него джинсы, и он помогает избавиться от них, после чего поднимает её, словно невесту, и несёт в спальню.

— Ты уверена? — бормочет он в очередной поцелуй и опускает её на аккуратно застеленное покрывало.

Оно разрисовано точками и цветами, и это так в стиле Маринетт.

— Я выгляжу неуверенно? — она стягивает бюстгальтер, не тратя время на застёжку, и он не сдерживает довольной ухмылки при виде её серьёзного настроя.

— Нет, — отвечает он, придавливая её своим телом. — Но я должен быть уверен. Ты отравлена дымом, в конце концов, Маринетт. Я бы никогда… — он замолкает, касаясь своим носом об её нос. — Я люблю тебя, люблю больше, чем жизнь, Мари. Я не прощу себе того, что воспользовался тобой.

— Пожалуйста, — смеётся она, — если кто-то здесь и использует другого, так это я, — и в подтверждение своих слов она оттягивает резинку его боксёров.

Он отзывается на это, прижимаясь бёдрами между её разведённых ног так, что его эрекция трётся о шов её нижнего белья. Несдержанный стон, что она издаёт, заставил бы покраснеть даже проститутку.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет она, в её голосе нет ни капли смущения. — Не дразни меня больше. Я не выдержу. Я словно умираю, Адриан. Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, Лавбаг, — бормочет он ей в губы и отодвигается, чтобы снять с неё белье, наслаждаясь тем, как оно скользит по её ногам, словно лента от самого сексуального подарка в мире, его подарка. — У тебя есть презерватив?

— Нет, — признается она, — но я принимаю таблетки. Всё хорошо.

Веря ей на слово, он берет её за колени и заставляет обхватить ими себя по бокам, пока он ложится на неё. Она раздвигает ноги ещё шире от нетерпения, её опухшие губы приоткрыты, а в прикрытых глазах так и читается желание, которым он наслаждается, пока она ждёт его дальнейших действий. Ему нужно время, чтобы переварить тот факт, что их первый настоящий поцелуй был всего пять минут назад. Он ещё даже толком не касался её. Думая об этом, он медленно ласкает её двумя пальцами и теряет голову, чувствуя, какая она мокрая сейчас для него.

— Адриан, — умоляет она, и он понимает, что ему нужно делать. Она подаётся своими бёдрами навстречу его руке, и он входит в неё одним пальцем.

— Я знаю, — успокаивает он её и вытаскивает палец, заменяя его тем, чего она действительно хочет.

Три коротких музыкальных _Ах_ раздаются в её горле, когда он толкается в неё, и каждый последующий выше предыдущего, пока он входит в неё. Она так готова, что он легко входит даже без прелюдий, что возбуждает его больше, чем он мог бы сказать. Неисправимый Кот в нем торжествует. Но джентльмен заставляет облокотиться на локти и мягко поцеловать её, прежде чем медленно начать движения внутри неё так нежно, как только может. Не так он планировал их первый раз, но он сделает это максимально приятным для неё.

Ногти Маринетт вонзаются ему в спину, пока он задаёт мучительно медленный темп, к которому она на удивление быстро приспосабливается. Всего три движения внутри неё, и вот она поднимает бедра, поддаваясь ему навстречу. Она бормочет что-то слишком тихо, чтобы он мог разобрать, поэтому он смотрит на неё и видит её зажмуренные глаза. В чем дело? Ей больно?

Он касается большим пальцем её виска и замедляет темп ещё больше, прижимаясь к её бёдрам. Она резко выдыхает и открывает глаза, сталкиваясь с его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Адриан, — она осторожно подбирает слова, пока он лежит на ней.

Она хочет, чтобы он прекратил? Ему хватит лишь одного её слова: и он исчезнет из её жизни, словно его тут никогда не было.

— Кот, — шепчет она с такой страстью, о которой он и не подозревал, и его член дёргается в согласии с хозяином. — Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься быть мягким со мной. Но я… — она снова закрывает глаза. — Эта акума всё ещё здесь, и нам нужно как можно быстрее покончить с ней. И поэтому мне нужно исцелиться как можно быстрее. И я не шутила, когда говорила, что умираю, — она стонет, — я, правда, умираю и я… Я говорю с Котом, — уточняет она, — сейчас мне нужен именно Кот, а не Адриан, хорошо? Я знаю, что это не идеальный первый раз. Знаю, и в следующий раз мы устроим и свечи, и музыку, и будем любить друг друга всю ночь, так медленно, как только сможем и захотим. Но прямо сейчас, не пойми меня неправильно, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня просто трахнул.

Челюсть Адриана падает вниз против его воли, слова _в следующий раз_ звенят в его ушах, слова _просто трахнул_ пронзают все вены в его теле и отдаются в члене, который всё ещё внутри неё. Одним быстрым движением он выходит.

Её глаза раскрываются:

— О нет, нет, я сожалею. Это вырвалось само!

— Вырвалось? — интересуется он и переворачивает её на живот.

— Адриан? — пищит она.

— Я думал, ты говоришь с Котом, — мурлычет он.

Опираясь на свои колени между её ног и прижимая её к себе спиной, он прижимается к ней бёдрами до того, как она успевает найти опору.

Её мягкая и гибкая задница соприкасается с его эрекцией, и они оба резко выдыхают от этого. Она, наконец, понимает, чего он хочет, и откидывается на него.

— Ты… не расстроен?

— Нет, — уверяет он её, — нет. Просто…

Он убирает её распущенные волосы и проводит языком от плеча к шее, прикусывая кожу, прежде чем закончить свою фразу, дразня её клитор пальцем, как он делал в самом начале. Она вскрикивает, когда он сжимает её и договаривает:

— Если я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, то сделаю это точно правильно.

Когда он входит в неё снова, она почти падает, но он вовремя подхватывает её за талию второй рукой и притягивает к себе, прижимаясь грудью к её спине. Не смея соврать ей, он трахнет её.

Он задаёт темп, такой сильный и глубокий, что она вскрикивает при каждом его толчке; её пальцы путаются в его волосах, словно ей нужно за что-то держаться, пока он погружается в неё. Доказательство её возбуждения стекает по её ногам, когда он берет то, что так долго хотел, и он увлажняет свои пальцы, прежде чем прикоснуться ими до её спрятанного под складками места сосредоточия всех нервов. Он ласкает её пальцами с удовольствием, в темпе, разительно отличающемся от того, в котором двигаются бёдра. Её бёдра трясутся, и он коленями раздвигает ей ноги ещё шире. Рука, держащая её за талию, поднимается выше к ключицам, и она пользуется этой свободой, чтобы выгнуться.

И, черт побери, это изменило всё.

Трудно было объяснить, но под новым углом он входил на несколько сантиметров глубже, чем до этого, если, конечно, именно это Маринетт пытается сказать своими стонами. Он перемещает руку с её клитора на спину и наклоняет девушку чуть ниже, и от толчков в этой позе она начинает задыхаться.

— Боже мой, — шепчет она, и он замедляется, опасаясь, что зашёл слишком далеко. — О, нет, не останавливайся.

— Это был хороший вздох?

— Да, — она резко кивает, — боже, да.

Поэтому он снова входит в неё, заставляя девушку выгнуться, чтобы он мог проникнуть ещё глубже, услышать снова её стоны, как тот. Он ожидает ещё одного вздоха, но вместо этого его награждают отчаянным мяуканьем, столь тихим, что его толком не расслышать. Но он его слышит, и теперь чувствует себя сломанным.

— Я так долго ждал, чтобы услышать, как ты теряешь контроль над собой, как сейчас, — шепчет он ей в волосы, не в силах остановиться. Он медленно выходит и тут же входит в неё, проникая всё глубже в заветное место. Теперь она хнычет, а ему хочется ещё больше. Он хочет её. Всю её; всё, что она только может отдать ему. Он хочет владеть ею вечность и хочет, чтобы она призналась ему.

— Всегда хотел заставить тебя увидеть звезды, — признается он и толкается в неё медленно и глубоко, — сделать тебя своей.

Маринетт успокаивается и поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Это даётся ей с трудом, но она справляется.

— Я всегда была твоей, — нежно отвечает она и гладит его по подбородку тыльной стороной пальцев.

Не сумев одёрнуть себя, он берет её руку и целует пальцы. Её губы растягиваются в улыбке, и он улыбается ей. Боже, он действительно скучал по ней.

— Скажи ещё раз, — бормочет он, прижимаясь губами к её костяшкам.

Она наклоняет голову к нему и прикусывает губу, и это выглядит так соблазнительно, что он готов кончить тут же.

— Я твоя.

Он отпускает её руку и ускоряет темп. Она вскрикивает удивлённо, почти забыв, что он находится внутри неё. Но не он.

— Ещё, — требует он, обнимая её обеими руками, словно снимая все ограничения.

— Т-твоя, — кричит она.

— Как и я твой, — шепчет он ей на ухо, его горячее дыхание посылает волну мурашек по её шее. — Ты ведь кончишь для меня, сладкая?

— О, — кричит она, — да, Адриан, Кот, неважно, да-а-а.

Он улыбается, слыша её _неважно_ , и рукой касается её плоти, чтобы она наконец сорвалась с той скалы, на которой он держал её всё это время.

— Кончи, — предлагает он ей нежно, и она срывается.

Оргазм накрывает её так очевидно. Спина изгибается под немыслимым углом, ноги дрожат, бедра трутся об его в ритме, заданным сплошным инстинктом. Её пальцы тянут его за волосы, почти причиняя боль, но это не волнует его. Единственное, что имеет значение, это прикосновение кожи к коже, когда он двигается в ней, это сжимание её внутренних стенок, когда оргазм накрывает её, ломая тело на маленькие кусочки.

И только когда она отпускает его волосы и расслабляется, он наконец замедляется.

— Мне намного лучше, — выдыхает она, всё ещё с трудом дыша. — Серьёзно, я думаю, что ты исцелил меня. П-подожди, — запинается она, когда он собирается выйти из неё, — ты же тоже должен кончить, да?

Он готов кончить тут же, только слыша это из её уст.

— Но акума… — он думал, что по плану он исцеляет её так быстро, как только может, и они возвращаются в бой. Даже если это подразумевает посиневшие яйца.

— Я знаю, но… Это наш первый раз, — тихо бормочет она. — Ты должен кончить. Париж никуда не денется за это время.

Его сердце тает снова. Она права. Париж всегда будет здесь, а пока у них первый раз, и он был близок к краю. Он осторожно укладывает её животом на покрывало, не смея выйти. У неё было время на короткую передышку, но она всё ещё слишком чувствительна, и когда он начинает двигаться в ней, её бедра начинают дрожать.

Тот, кто называл секс сзади обезличенным, никогда не занимался им с любимым человеком. Он лежит прямо напротив неё, обхватывая обе её руки и думая, что это самое близкое и комфортное место, где они могли только оказаться. Он не может дотянуться до её губ, поэтому трётся о её шею и челюсть короткими поцелуями, целует в место соединения шеи и плеча, прикусывая её кожу, начинает набирать темп. И пусть он остаётся нежным, стараясь не причинить ей боль, она кричит. Кровать скрипит под ними, пока он в отчаянии ищет освобождения.

Довольно скоро она стонет снова, двигаясь своей задницей ему навстречу, встречая его на полпути. Возможно ли, чтобы она кончила дважды за такой короткий срок? Ему слишком хочется узнать это. И он удваивает свой темп, заставляя её руки вцепиться в покрывало. Он заменяет покрывало своими руками, сжимая её ладони в такт темпу движения.

— Не… Выходи… — задыхается она между толчками. — Я хочу… Черт… Ах…

Она могла бы попросить доставить её на луну, и он готов был построить для этого ракету.

— Скажи мне, — стонет он. — Скажи.

— Я хочу этого, — каждый её вздох сопровождается вскриком и звучит музыкой в его ушах.

— Чего? — спрашивает он, ему нужно это услышать, прямо сейчас, ибо он в секунде от того, чтобы сделать это без разрешения. Она должно быть снова достигает пика, ибо не может собрать воедино ни слова. — Чего ты хочешь, Маринетт?

— Кончи, — выдыхает она, — кончи внутри меня.

На этот раз стонет и теряет контроль над телом он.

Он исполняет её желание несколькими толчками, и всё его накопленное желание изливается в неё в самом сладчайшем освобождении, которое он только мог получить. Она что-то шепчет в подушку, но он не может расслышать ничего из-за рёва в ушах. Все тело дрожит.

Лишь спустя всего вечность, он понимает, что его зубы у неё на шее, и он мягко целует девушку, а после прячет лицо в её волосах.

— Вау, — бормочет она.

— Хотелось бы иметь больше времени на обнимашки, — этими словами он заставляет её встрепенуться.

— О, боже мой, акума! — вскрикивает она, и он почти падает с кровати, когда она сбрасывает его со спины и бежит в гостиную за одеждой. Он всё ещё лежит немного в шоке, когда она возвращается и швыряет в его лицо его же рубашку.

— Пошли же, ленивый кошак!

— Да, да, сейчас кончу.

Она заливается краской и пристально смотрит на него.

— Это был каламбур?

— Только если ты этого хочешь, принцесса.

Не обращая внимания на его преступно греховный взгляд, она начинает искать своё белье.

— Хорошо, Котик, можешь идти домой. Сейчас мне нужен Адриан.

Он только посмеивается и быстро приводит себя в порядок. У окна он с любовью поправляет её волосы, пытаясь скрыть, что у них был только что самый горячий секс в мире. Принимая его заботу, она делает то же самое с ним, слегка расчёсывая его спутавшиеся волосы пальцами.

— Тебе правда легче? — уточняет он, выискивая в её взгляде намёк на напряжённость, что проскакивала до этого.

— Правда. Слушай, я сожалею об этом.

— Не надо, — перебивает он, снимая её руку с волос и прижимая к груди. — Тебе нужна была помощь, и я помог. Здесь не о чем жалеть. Особенно, если ты говорила серьёзно о свечах, музыке и безумно сладком втором разе…

Маринетт краснеет, но не сдвигается ни на миллиметр.

— Я говорила серьёзно.

— Тогда может сходим сегодня на свидание?

— Посмотрим, — шутит она, прищуриваясь, — свидание с Адрианом или свидание с Котом?

Адриан дарит ей самую обезоруживающую улыбку из своего арсенала.

— Это будет сюрприз.

— Это всегда сюрприз, — мурлычет она и, прежде чем прыгнуть, тянет его вниз для последнего поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от Автора:  
> Как я уже сказала… Ни капли стыда за это…
> 
> Окей, но вот вам пару вещей. Я ЗНАЮ, что некоторые из читателей ещё являются несовершеннолетними, и поэтому, как 23-летняя женщина, считаю своим долгом поделиться некоторыми советами о сексе. Особенно учитывая то, что в этом фэндоме есть некоторые неточности в этом плане.
> 
> 1) Мари и Адриан — настоящие дураки здесь, раз не использовали защиту ЛОЛ. Это удобно для текста, но в реальности не важно на таблетках вы или нет, используйте презерватив. Честно говоря, мне смешно было это писать, ибо это в их характере. Когда Мари уверена, она ИМЕННО уверена в себе, а Адриан просто ей доверяет безоговорочно. Ха-ха.
> 
> 2) Обычно прелюдии необходимы, особенно если это первый раз девушки. Иногда можно и обойтись, но только если девушка очень возбуждена…
> 
> 3) Нет такой вещи, как рвать целку, срывать девственную плеву и т.д. Это буквальный миф, увековеченный эротической литературой. Предполагается, что девственная плева растягивается и сдвигается в сторону, для чего и нужна прелюдия. Это будет немного неудобно, но буквально секунду. И это не должно причинять боли. Если это больно или она кровоточит, то вы ДЕЛАЕТЕ ЭТО НЕПРАВИЛЬНО!
> 
> 4) В первый раз общение важно, но порой количество уточнений в ходе процесса, особенно в этом фэндоме, граничит с фетишизмом. Не поймите меня неправильно, согласие это необходимо, прекрасно и реально необходимо. Но когда вы находитесь в отношениях с кем-то в реальной жизни, и вы собираетесь заняться сексом, не нужно спрашивать разрешения на каждое движение. Существует уровень доверия, когда люди любят друг друга, и если кого-то что-то не устраивает, то он обязательно скажет об этом и попросит остановиться. Иногда всё происходит само собой и не нужно тормозить процесс, чтобы сказать: «Ой, я забыл спросить разрешения на то, что уже сделал».
> 
> Просто говорю. Согласие ОЧЕНЬ важно, но в реальной жизни оно выглядит совершенно иначе, чем здесь в фанфике. Мы с моим парнем находимся в полноценных отношениях, и он спросил меня только один раз перед самым первым сексом. Потому что мы оба участвовали в этом. Потому что он знал меня настолько хорошо и знал, что я скажу если мне будет больно. Любовь — это доверие. Я просто не хочу, чтобы молодежь упускала этот факт. Реальность не всегда отражает мир фэндома!
> 
> Это были секс-факты с Speaks. Спасибо за чтение, люблю всех хо-хо
> 
> Примечание от переводчика - ну да, ну да, я решил, что стоит публиковать переводы и тут.


End file.
